Mine!
by Sirius Pax
Summary: she isn't one for talking, but when she does, she speaks their language, Cybertronian. she doesn't show her face, and she writes in Cybertronian. Optimus and Ratchet are her guardians, and she, is a mystery. she makes a mistake of doing her regular routine, then bridge her father to the base. when Optimus realizes this, he falls for her hard. Optimus/OC. Rating may change.
1. shut up and drive!

Mine!

Shut up and drive

Mesmar had been the quiet one until everyone found out her secret, and Optimus fell in love! Mesmar never showed her face, she wore a cowboy hat and glasses, and was always out of conversations unless spoken to. She kept herself from video games and studied Cybertronian and human like there was no tomorrow. Raf even had to translate when she spoke or wrote in Cybertronian! No one knew this side of Mesmar until now she finally showed it on accident.

Mesmar was in her usual spot watching the team through her sunglasses. Mesmar was special and needed 2 guardians and they were Optimus and Ratchet. Mesmar was hunted by the Decepticons for her nature of speaking and writing in Cybertronian. All the team suddenly disappeared and Mesmar slid down the rail and walked to a room.

Mesmar looked around before the door closed to see no one there. Mesmar walked to her speakers and guitar and plugged her guitar in as she turned on _**shut up and drive**_ from her phone.

Everyone walked past a room and heard an electric guitar. Everyone looked at Miko, but she was there. Everyone entered to see Mesmar playing an electric guitar and singing a song that would make every boy go crazy, that including Cybertronian mechs. Mesmar kept singing with her eyes closed and reached up to her face. Mesmar took of her hat then her glasses and tossed them to the side.

Mesmar's hair flowed from under her hat and down to the ground and touched the ground as she sang, it was that long. Mesmar looked down at her guitar and kept playing and singing. Mesmar tapped her foot and nodded her head to the beat. Mesmar's voice echoed in the room. Miko held back laughs with Raf, June, Fowler, and Jack when they heard the lyrics.

Mesmar tossed her hair as she sang and continued to play, still not seeing anyone. Mesmar had a smile on her face. Mesmar sang passionately as she turned her head to the ceiling, her eyes closed. The humans that were trying not to laugh turned up to the 'bots and burst out laughing.

Mesmar turned her head to them with no emotion but a smile as she sang and nodded her head and tapped her foot to the beat and played, her eyes were red as a Decepticons. Mesmar continued to sing and play and smiled even wider when she saw the looks on the 'bots' face plates.

Mesmar continued to play and tossed her hair as the song ended. Mesmar put the guitar back on the rack and unplugged it from the speakers and walked past everyone with her hair flowing behind her. Mesmar walked into the main room with her hat and glasses in her hand. Everyone followed, the humans laughing.

Mesmar walked up the steps and took her hair and started to braid her hair. Mesmar quickly got finished and took out red, white, and blue ribbons and tied them around the end of the braid. The braid was compact, but just barely stayed off the ground. Miko ran up to her and she sang again and flipped back. She landed on her feet, 10 feet away from Miko.

Fowler and June came on either side of her, running at her, and Mesmar jumped into the air. Mesmar seemed to hover in the air as she sang _**little me**_ and Fowler and June ran into each other. Mesmar landed right in front of them and walked forward, still singing.

Mesmar jumped onto the rail and pushed off. She grabbed a beam and flipped herself up. Mesmar looked down at everyone while singing and Optimus tried to grab her. Mesmar jumped down and landed on the stair rail and slid down. Mesmar stood up straight as she slid down and sang with one foot on the beam. Mesmar flipped in the air as she ran off the rail and landed on her feet on the ground.

She nodded her head and the humans corralled her. Mesmar smiled and jumped into the air. She landed on the stairs and ran up with the humans following. Mesmar ran to the rail and jumped on it and pushed off, still singing. Mesmar swung herself onto a beam and jumped off. Her feet started to glow and she smiled wider and sang louder.

Mesmar landed on the rail, but not with her feet, with wheels that transformed from her feet. Mesmar ran off the rail and spun in the air. Mesmar landed on the ground and sped around the room. Mesmar brought something from her back and put it on her face. Mesmar looked at a wall and the mask started to program something.

A ground bridge appeared and Mesmar burst through. Everyone looked at each other. Another ground bridge appeared and Mesmar came bursting through. Mesmar sped around and started to glow. Miko grabbed her and Mesmar smiled behind her mask.

Mesmar spun around in donuts and Miko let go and was thrown into a wall. Mesmar stopped in the middle of everyone and continued to glow. Mesmar suddenly sped around the room. The glow died down and Mesmar had armor all around her that was red, white, and blue. Mesmar stood in front of the ground bridge tunnel and activated a ground bridge. In walked Soundwave.

Everyone then realized that the pattern of Mesmar's armor was exactly like Soundwave's. Mesmar sped forward and Soundwave picked her up. Mesmar smiled behind the mask and hugged Soundwave and he held her close.

Mesmar closed the bridge and burrowed deeper into Soundwave's chassis. Soundwave sat her down and Mesmar took of the mask and deactivated the armor. "Hello Daddy!" Mesmar chirped as she looked at Soundwave.

Soundwave reached up and pulled off his mask and said, "Hello Mesmar." Mesmar ran to Soundwave and hugged his pede. Soundwave chuckled. Soundwave picked her up and walked forward, ignoring the blasters pointed at him. Soundwave sat Mesmar on the platform and turned to the 'bots for the first time. Mesmar growled at them.

"Leave my daddy alone." Mesmar growled with a squeaky voice, no one had ever heard it but Optimus thought it was rather cute, and Soundwave chuckled. Arcee ignored her and charged up her blaster. Mesmar growled and leapt into the air.

Mesmar landed in front of Soundwave with tentacles activated and pointed at Arcee and she glared at Arcee. Arcee backed up a bit. Soundwave walked up to Mesmar and put a servo on her shoulder. Mesmar looked at him and smiled at him.

Mesmar was a full size Cybertronian that looked like Soundwave, but was red, white, and blue. Mesmar didn't have a mask on at the moment though. _**One way or another**_ started to play and Mesmar smiled evilly at Soundwave and he started to sing. Mesmar swayed back and forward and sang echo and na, na. Mesmar spun around and a glow incased her.

Optimus's point of view

Mesmar stopped and she was a Cybertronian, gold and silver, and was smaller than Arcee as like earlier. She had an amazing frame, I couldn't look away. Mesmar looked up at Soundwave and chirped, "The Autobots took good care of me." "They better have." Soundwave growled. Mesmar hit him and he looked down at her. Mesmar glared up at him and he sighed and shook his helm.

Mesmar smiled up at him. "Not bad for a Decepticon's daughtah." Mesmar said and Soundwave nodded and said, "I'm surprised they didn't know." "I didn't talk much, and didn't get scans or nothin'." Mesmar replied. "Still frightened from that encounter with Knock Out?" Soundwave questioned.

Mesmar shrugged then said, "Let's just say that what he did didn't make me like medics much from then on. But Ratchet's been treatin' me like a niece. Won't stop fussin' ovah me and all. Always watches out for me, protects me, it's quite funny considahin' that he won't fuss ovah the humans."

Soundwave chuckled and said, "Not all medics are the same." "Tell me 'bout it. The medics back on Cybertron wouldn't look away from me when I went in for medical reasons." Mesmar sassed back. Soundwave chuckled again and said, "You were young. So were they. They couldn't help themselves." "Like yah couldn't with carriah." Mesmar confronted as she smiled evilly.

Soundwave froze and Mesmar looked at him curiously. The only thing that Soundwave said was mumbled, "Yes." Mesmar smiled lightly and said, "Just as I thought." "You like getting your way, don't you?" Soundwave asked and Mesmar shrugged and said, "Ratchet rubbed off on me." I couldn't help but smile lightly at that. Ratchet had treated her like family, taught her things.

"So did Optimus." Mesmar finished and I shook my helm and looked at her confused. "How so?" Soundwave asked and she shrugged and said, "First off, I do believe that freedom is the right of all sentient bein's. Second, I'm not as hypah as I used tah be, more controlled." I looked at her curiously, wanting to know how she was before she had met me.

"Stronger, faster, wiser, more of a leader figure if you ask me." Soundwave said and Mesmar said, "I was getting' tah that, Sire." "I know. I just like teasing you." Soundwave replied. "I can see that." Mesmar replied.

"I've had it!" Bulkhead exclaimed and ran at Soundwave, activating his wrecking ball. Mesmar's helm shot up. She stepped in front of Soundwave and as Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball down, grabbed it. Bulkhead gasped.

Mesmar let go and turned him around. She then pushed him back over to us. Bulkhead fought and kept his pedes on the ground. Mesmar was a lot smaller. Mesmar pushed harder and Bulkhead slid across the floor. He looked stunned and I couldn't help but grin behind my mask.

Mesmar walked back to Soundwave and he patted her helm. "Yah forgot somethin'." Mesmar hinted. "What?" Soundwave asked. Mesmar jumped into the air as Soundwave pulled away and bit his arm, but not in her bipedal mode, in a wolf form. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Soundwave said and Mesmar snickered as she let go.

"Yep, I forgot that!" Soundwave said as he rubbed his arm. "Just be thankful I didn't bite it off like I did tah Megatron!" Mesmar chirped as she smiled widely, her tail wagging. "Obviously." Soundwave retorted. Mesmar just snickered.

"Wait, you attacked Megatron?!" Arcee asked and Mesmar looked at her. "Why wouldn't I. He tried tah frag me aftah Knock Out did. Lucky me I didn't get sparked." Mesmar said and her teeth barred. "Speakin' of which, they'll have more pain next time I see them." She said. "What do you mean by 'more pain'?" I asked.

"Let's just say I cut their arms off, bit them on the helm, made them leak a ton of energon… oh, and threw them intah walls." Mesmar replied happily. "I'm glad I wasn't in her line of fire." Bulkhead said and my team nodded. "She's offlined 300 or so drones in one fight too." Soundwave said. Mesmar smiled. "Mesmar, could you repair my arm?" Soundwave asked.

"I break it, I fix it." Mesmar muttered as she transformed. She then started to fix Soundwave's arm in front of us. "There, happy?" Mesmar growled and Soundwave just looked at her and nodded. She growled and walked off.

Soundwave shook his helm and said, "Too much freedom." "Not enough if you ask me." I heard Ratchet say and I looked to him. "Are you saying I don't know how to take care of my own sparkling?" Soundwave growled and Ratchet stood his ground. "I do say that." Ratchet growled. Soundwave just stood there.

"She's your niece you know." Soundwave said softly. Ratchet froze up and stared. "We share a carrier, Ratchet. That is the only reason I am here, carrier wanted me to be an Autobot." Soundwave said shyly. I shook my helm and looked from Soundwave to Ratchet.

Soundwave started to approach the medic. Their spark chambers started to glow. Soundwave smiled and said, "I hope you will forgive me, bubba." He held out his servo and Ratchet carefully shook it. "I was wondahin' when yah would tell 'em." I heard Mesmar, but didn't see her.

I looked up to see her hanging upside down on a beam. _**Like it loud**_ started to play from her speakers and she swung back and forward and sang. She flipped off the beam and landed on her pedes in front of me. She then started to spin. She stopped and the glow died down. She looked like Ratchet. The color tone was switched; her medical stripes were white and not red like Ratchet's.

The song ended and Soundwave shook his helm in her direction. _"This is going to be interesting."_ 'Bee said and I nodded. "Um, not by much." Mesmar said and flipped backwards. She landed as a golden and silver Cybertronian once more. "Except for the fact that my sire is now an Autobot." Mesmar finished and I just looked at her frame, hardly hearing her words.


	2. Take a hint!

Mine! 2

Take a hint

One week and Mesmar has had to protect her sire throughout the whole thing. The 'bots just won't accept a Decepticon turning Autobot. Optimus has been in a way spying on Mesmar now that she is living at base. The new arrival Smokescreen won't keep off. Optimus has found himself almost barging in and slapping sense into the rookie. Mesmar gets him to back off though, which makes Optimus more intrigued by her. Mesmar starts to unravel and go back to her normal self, hyper in other words. But before she defends herself, Mesmar gets in an uncomfortable position in front of Optimus.

Optimus's point of view

I watched as Ratchet threw the ball and Mesmar run after it. She came back from the hall with the ball in her mouth. She sat it down in front of Ratchet who picked it up. It had been going on like that for some time now.

The humans had called the game fetch, which was an appropriate name indeed. I gasped when something rammed into my legs, causing me to fall back. I heard Ratchet's laughter in the distance. I looked down to see Mesmar on top of me in her bipedal mode.

She shook her helm and her optics grew wide as she looked at me. She quickly got up as she said, "I'm so sorry, Optimus." As quick as she had rammed into me, she was down the hall. I mentally growled as yet another chance to win Mesmar over was gone.

I slowly started up only to be hit with the ball Mesmar had been playing with earlier. I looked at Ratchet to see him and Soundwave laughing. I walked down the hall. I looked up and froze when I saw Smokescreen pinning Mesmar to the wall.

Mesmar obviously wasn't happy because of the way she was struggling and glaring at smokescreen. "Let me go!" Mesmar growled. Smokescreen smiled and I watched as his servo moved lower on Mesmar. I was too jealous to move, too much in shock.

Mesmar suddenly froze and started to whimper as smokescreen's servo ran over her interphasing panel. I watched as Mesmar's optics dilated and heard her whimper, "No, not again, Knock Out." When I heard it I burst forward.

I pulled smokescreen from Mesmar and growled, "Smokescreen, you shall not as much as look or speak to Mesmar again unless it is to apologize." "Yes sir; sorry Mesmar." I let Smokescreen go and he ran down the hall. I turned to Mesmar to see her on the ground and crying.

I knelt down to her and asked, "Are you alright?" Mesmar's optics were still dilated when she turned to me. She whimpered and said, "Don't spark me, Megatron." I quickly turned to the direction of the main room and called, "Ratchet! Soundwave!"

I watched as they came sprinting down the hall seconds later. "What happened?" it wasn't the first time they spoke in unison. "Smokescreen sexually harassed her. Her optics are greatly dilated and she called me Megatron and Smokescreen Knock Out." I replied.

"Wait, Smokescreen might have done the actions Knock Out did. Mesmar might think you're Megatron because of your height and because Megatron came after Knock Out." Soundwave stated quickly. "I might be able to snap her out of it." Ratchet stated.

"Soundwave, take Optimus to the main room and keep everyone there." Ratchet stated as he picked Mesmar up. I and Soundwave walked to the main room and turned everyone in the direction that was in the hall.

We all waited for 10 minutes when Ratchet came in with a recharging Mesmar in his arms. He walked to his station, keeping Mesmar in his arms. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let her go. I walked up to Ratchet and he turned to me before I spoke and he said, "I wiped her memory of the outcome of Knock Out and Megatron and the whole incident with Smokescreen." I nodded as Ratchet sat Mesmar down.

I looked to see Arcee going with Soundwave on patrol. I heard a soft whirl and looked to see Mesmar awakening. Her optics onlined and she looked around. I walked over to her with her ball in servo. She quickly transformed when I showed it to her.

I suddenly remembered my past when I was Orion Pax. I threw the ball as the memories surged through my processor. I then remembered, I had a wolf form. I nearly hollered in joy as I remembered this. I was praying my alt. mode wouldn't interfere with my wolf form and I started to transform. Everyone was looking at me and I smiled inwardly. I winced when I was hit in the helm with Mesmar's ball.

I turned to see Mesmar laughing her tail off. She transformed and stumbled as she walked. She started to click and whistle as she laughed. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to rip me to shreds!" she hollered as she laughed. I growled and pounced on her. Instead of seeing myself above Mesmar, she was above me. Her sharp dentas shown as she smiled in victory. Everyone was laughing.

I grumbled as Mesmar stepped off of me, helm high, smiling, and optics closed. Arcee then came over the base system. "Decepticons are attacking Soundwave and I. We need backup!" Mesmar and I were first to and through the bridge.

I skidded to a stop and muttered, "Good positioning Ratchet." We were in a circle of Decepticons. "Optimus, the ground bridge has gone haywire! You and Mesmar are stuck there!" Ratchet informed and Mesmar looked at me. "Decepticons are easily distracted." She stated and I smiled. She ran around their pedes and they started to shoot at her. I offlined them one at a time.

I got finished and Mesmar continued to run. I lunged at her and she yelped as we tumbled over each other. We transformed as we continued to roll and I shook my helm when we stopped. I looked down to see Mesmar. She laughed and said, "That was awesome!"

I smiled and chuckled. I looked to Mesmar again and she placed her servo on my face plate. I got off of her and pulled her to me. I sat crossed legged with Mesmar sitting in my lap. She buried her helm into my chassis giggling.

She looked at me as her speakers played.

watch?v=Stw2jQ6QFI8

I smiled shyly and she smiled back. I smiled as she kissed me and kissed her back, my arms going around her waist.


End file.
